


What If?

by CrazedFangirl7051



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedFangirl7051/pseuds/CrazedFangirl7051
Summary: What if Harry had taken Draco's hand and became a Slytherin? What would have happened if Harry was gay... if he only has eyes for Draco? Would the world of Hogwarts just fall apart or would Harry still be our beloved hero?? Such great questions! TO BE ANSWERED!! The remaking of Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows about the magical world of Harry Potter. Have you ever thought about what would have happened if Harry had taken Malfoy's hand on the train? Would our beloved world fall into pieces or would Harry still manage to beat You-Know-Who but with Malfoy by his side? 
> 
> You might to have your Sorcerer's Stone handy, I do skip a bit when quoting stuff from the book, I'll let you know when I do. 
> 
> I do not own the characters or the world they live in, they belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

                                        **In this chapter anything in italics in from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone written by J.K. Rowling.**

 

 **(Ch. 6, pages 107-108|US Edition)** "What's _your Quidditch team?" Ron asked._

_"Er- I don't know any," Harry confessed._

_"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world-" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time._

_Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley._

_"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

_"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards._

_"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him._

_"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."_

_He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
_

_He held out his hand to shake Harry's._ Harry grabbed his hand and shook. 

 

Malfoy smiled at him, "I always know Potter know the right sort from the wrong."

As Harry looked over at Ron when he heard a loud gasp.

"But- but Harry? I thought you wanted to hang out with me." 

"Please, Weasley, look at me and then look at yourself. No wonder Potter chose me." Malfoy said laughing. "Let's go Potter."

Giving one last fleeting look at Ron as he walked away, Harry saw rage and betrayal burning in the eyes of the redhead. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Welcome to_   _Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room._

_"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will credit to whichever House becomes yours."_

_.... **(I'm skipping a little, forgive me)**_

_"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."_

_"_ My father told me that McGonagall is head of Gryffindor." Malfoy whispered to Harry, "Do you know which house you'll be in?"

"No idea."

"You don't want to be in Gryffindor, all the Weasleys are in it. " Malfoy said making a face. "You better hope your put in Slytherin, it's the ONLY good house," he said rather loudly, looking to see if anyone would challenge him. When no one did he started again, "My whole pure-blood family has been in Slytheri-"

"You better hope your put in Gryffindor, that's the only house that Dumbledore was in!" Ron yelled finally pushing his way through the other first years.

Malfoy snorted, "Dumbledore? The worst headmaster EVER! Like Potter would want to be in his old house."

Malfoy bumped shoulders with Harry making him blush

"Er." Harry started, remembering the look on Ron's face as he walked away before, "Ron-"

 **(Ch 7, 115-118 |US Edition)** _Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air- several people behind him screamed._

_"What the-"_

_He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"_

_"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"_

_A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years._

_Nobody answered._

_"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"_

_A few people nodded mutely._

_"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."_

_"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."_

_Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall._

_"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."_

_Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and though a pair of double doors into the Great Hall._

_Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."_

_It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens._

_Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house._

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:_

 

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your_   _bowlers_ _black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you have a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again._

**(I'm going to skip most of the ppl getting sorted, I'm not changing it. I'm skipping a few other lines, you might want to get your book out if you wanna know what I'm skipping)**

_Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment._ **  
**

_"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said._

**(Skipping Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Seamus Finnigan getting Sorted)** _  
_

_"Granger, Hermione!"_

_Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat._

**(Skipping a few lines, Neville Longbottom gets Sorted in Gryffindor, who doesn't love Neville? )**

_Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"_

_Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself._

**(More people getting Sorted...)**

_"Potter, Harry!"_

_As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall._

_"Potter, did she say?"_

_"The Harry Potter?"_

_The last Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited._

_"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

**(THE MOMENT OF TRUTH)**

_Harry gripped the edge of the stool and thought,_ Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor. 

"Not Gryffindor, really?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great... they could help pave your way to greatness. No? Okay, maybe another world or time... then it would have to be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry practically jumped off the stool to go join Malfoy, the loudest cheer of the night could be heard echoing through the hall, for Harry, THE Harry Potter was in Slytherin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter and Malfoy have some dessert (but not pie, NEVER pie).   
> They head to the Slytherin common room, what will the password be?!  
> Small talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been looking through my HP books and couldn't find any Slytherin prefects for Harry's first year (I did Google it too, nothing). So I got some names (with the help of my friends). So if you've never heard them, well J.K. Rowling hasn't either, I will let know when it's a new person.
> 
> This chapter will be mostly my writing!! 
> 
> I've decided most of my chapters aren't going to be exceptionally long. Writing takes a very long time, especially when your a lazy child like me.

As Harry slid into his seat next to Malfoy, Malfoy said, "Thank god that eyesore of a hat put you in Slytherin."

Harry smiled and was about to replied when he realized-

 **(Ch 7, page 123 |US Edition)** _Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there._

_"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few. and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

_"Thank you!"_

_He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not._

"Is he- a bit mad?" he asked Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at him and snickered, "Of course! That man is a horrible headmaster and is beyond a doubt more than mad."

Harry did not like the way Malfoy insulted Dumbledore, although he liked Malfoy, Harry still felt like he had to stick up for Dumbledore. "He can't be that bad a headmaster."

Malfoy sneered, "He's crazy and my dad doesn't like him. "

To Harry it seemed like Malfoy did not think for himself, he just blindly believed his father.

Malfoy looked away and started filling his plate with- FILLING HIS PLATE!!

The golden plates on the tables were suddenly piled high with food. Any food Harry could imagine as if by magic, would appear on one of the plates. Soon all the noise in the Great Hall was silenced for everyone was so engulfed in there food, talking would require them to stop eating.

As Harry was cutting up his second steak, he heard Malfoy give a tiny gasp, then looking over to see what was the matter, he felt his heart stop for just a moment. Both he and Malfoy were looking over at who was sitting next to Crabbe, who was one Malfoy's right. It was a ghost,  **(Ch 7, pg 124| Us Edition)** _with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood_. Slowing looking away as if not to attract attention to himself he keep eyes down until he felt Malfoy bump his shoulder with his own. 

"He is the Slytherin's ghost, the Bloody Baron," Malfoy said looking paler than normal. 

They both turned their gazes back to the Bloody Baron, he seemed to be talking to Crabbe who was trying to scoot closer to Malfoy. 

"-won the House Championship the last six years, if anyone of you first years ruin that, I shall lose my bragging rights, which will greatly please Nearly Headless Nick," he said in a hoarse whisper, pointing at the Gryffindor table.

Where another ghost was sitting next to Ron, the ghost seemed to be showing the boys sitting near him how he was nearly headless. 

The Bloody Baron started to speak again but Harry tuned him out and asked Malfoy, "How did he get covered in blood?" 

"Like I would know, and there is no way I'm asking," Malfoy replied finally looking scared at the thought of having to ask him such a personal question. 

They both returned to eating, both lost in thought. Once they and everyone else had finished eating all they could the food slowing faded away into nothing. Goyle, who was sitting on Harry's right, made a grab for a vanishing potato but before he could bring it to his mouth it disappeared. Once Harry and Malfoy had finished laughing about the potato they saw that the plates had desserts piled high on them.

They both filled their plates with blocks of ice cream, tarts, chocolate, donuts, and pudding. Malfoy stayed far away from the plates filled with pie. 

"Why are you avoiding the pie, are you scared of it?" Harry asked jokingly. Malfoy looked as if he just guess his deepest secret. 

"N-no, you buffoon, I'm just not in the mood!" He said like he was trying to convince himself.

Harry started laughing, "It's fine if you are. I not going to make fun of you." 

Malfoy's whole face turned as red as his raspberry tart, "I. Am. Not. Scared. Of. Pie. You, you idiot."

"If you say so," Harry said. 

They both continued to stuff themselves with sweets, Harry stayed away from the pie for Malfoy's sake. 

After he ate another tart, Harry looked up at the High Table. **(Ch 7, pg 126| US Edition)** _Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin,_

_It happened very suddenly. The hooked-nose teacher looked past Quirrell’s turban straight into Harry’s eyes- and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry’s forehead._

_“Ouch!” Harry clapped a hand over his forehead._

Malfoy looked over at Harry, and smiled, “are you messing with me because you THINK I am scared of pie?”

Harry felt confused, the pain had receded as quickly as it had come. The pain and the look in the eye's of that hook-nosed man, made Harry feel as if that man disliked him. 

"Malfoy do you know what that teacher is sitting next to Quirrell?" he said. 

"Who is Quirrell?" Malfoy asked looking closely at the teachers.

"He is the one in the turban," Harry replied.

"That is Professor Snape," Malfoy said grinning. 

"He doesn't look very nice," Harry said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Malfoy waved him away. 

 **(Ch 7, pgs 126-128 |US Edition)**   _At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent._

_"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you._

_"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."_

_Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins._

_"I have also been asked by Mr. Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors._

_"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch._

_"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

**(Skipping a few lines, might wanna have your book handy)**

_"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiled had become rather fixed._

_Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted snakelike, into words._

_"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore. "and off we go!"_

_And the school bellowed:_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot_

Once everyone had finished singing, one of the Slytherin prefects led the first years out through the chaos of the Great Hall. 

"First years follow me," a dark-haired boy screamed at them.

Trying to push his way through the crowd of people leaving. Once he had reached Harry and Malfoy he began rounding up and yelling at the first years. Finally, after five minutes of the perfect shouting, he had them all in a line and was leading them to the right of the Great Hall.

 **(New** **Character)** Standing in front of a bare stretch of a wall he said, "My name is Peter Dray, call me Peter, and I am a sixth year student. Behind me is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, the password will change every two weeks," Peter looked around at them, growing serious, "don't ever tell anyone what the password is. Do not forget it for I will not repeat it. The current password is Booplesnoot." as Peter said this an outline on the wall appeared in the shape of a large door.

It then slides away, Peter stepped aside so everyone could look into to door. Inside the door, there was a dark staircase leading downward every few feet there were torches that had a bright green fire.

Peter waved his hand at them and said, "Once you are inside you don't need to worry about closing it," he stepped onto the first step and door slammed shut and disappeared and it looked like a normal wall once again.

"In you go," Peter opened the door again and started pushing them though.  

Harry stumbled in before Malfoy and slowly walked down behind a taller boy with a buzz cut.

The walls on either side of stairs were covered in craved snakes. Each was a little different from the others, none looked the same but they all fit perfectly together creating an interesting masterpiece. When Harry finally reached the bottom of the staircase he found himself in a long room, which felt very dungeon-like. There were greenish lamps and greenish chairs. The whole room had a green tinge. There were lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, colored leather sofas, and dark wood cupboards. There are tapestries on the far side wall painted with wizards and witches looking regal and important or holding their wands in a pose as if they were ready to fight with you. 

There were already lots of other students sitting on the couches talking. They just ignored the first years.

Peter stepped again in front of them and said, "Welcome to the Slytherin Common room!" He then pointed at a dark wood door that had the number one on it on the right side of the room, "That is where you, six boys, will be sleeping." Then Peter pointed to a door that looked identical but was a little lighter, "the four girls will be sleeping in there."

The first years made their way to their respective doors. Harry arrived first and pulled open the boy's door. Inside there were 6 four-poster beds each with a golden nameplate at the end. The room was a huge circle, there was a large table in the center of the room. The walls where the head of beds faced was a huge nook that spanned the whole wall, the wall was covered in one huge window, that looked out into what seemed like water. The pillows were different hues of green. Harry and Malfoy wandered over to the nook and sat next to each other.

A boy with messy brown hair and skin as pale as Malfoy's fell face first on his bed which was labeled Nott, Theodore and started snoring. Goyle and Crabbe did the same. The boy with the buzz cut ignored them all and pulled out a book called Quidditch Through the Ages and sat down on the bed labeled Zabini, Blaise. 

Malfoy closed his eye's and leaned back against the window. Harry looked over at Malfoy's pale face,  **(Not quoting anything this is just a thought)**   _he looks sorta cute when he is peaceful._ Harry blinked, did he just think that Malfoy looks cute. Lost in thought he did not notice that Malfoy had started staring at him. Losing his train of thought after a very loud snore from Nott he looked up. 

"Malfoy-," Harry started, but was cut off when Malfoy said, "Potter, I don't want to be called Malfoy, Draco will do." 

"Same goes for me, it's Harry," he replied and smiled. "Shake on it?"

Harry held out his hand to Draco, Draco took it. His grip was firm and confident. They shook. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The current password is thanks to one of my friends, (if you wanna know what it means Google it :D). I'm going to need new passwords pretty often so if you have any ideas feel free to comment them cuz I am crap at random stuff like that. 
> 
> I did a lot of making stuff up about the Slytherin house because there isn't much stuff on how it looks. If something is just outright WRONG you can comment and I will change it (make sure you have info on how it is wrong). I got most of how the common room looks from the Wiki article on the Fandom Wiki here is the URL if you're interested: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin_Dungeon
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of What If?
> 
> P.S.  
> I love pie. Don't think Draco's "hate" of pie is from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy do I hate copying parts from the book. IT TAKES FOREVER, from here on out it should be mostly me writing. Hope you enjoyed that little sneak peck into the Harry Potter IN DA UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope your interested enough to come back for chapter 2...
> 
> Feel free to comment any spelling or grammar mistakes, it's very helpful!


End file.
